


White Christmas

by iamPyR



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, YuuRam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 11:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamPyR/pseuds/iamPyR
Summary: Bringing Wolfram to Earth with him is a good decision, thinks Yuuri.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone who liked my first and only fanfic "Lake Green", the YuuRam and KKM fans that are still here.
> 
> If you decided to read this, I hope you enjoy it even though it's short.

Bringing Wolfram to Earth with him is a good decision, thinks Yuuri. As they walk side by side in the middle of the shopping district, he can’t help but stare at the blond prince.

_ White suits him_, his mind supplies. Wolfram is wearing a white coat and a pale yellow scarf that his mother provided, while him a simple black coat and checkered scarf. They both have matching gloves courtesy of his mother too to stave off the cold wind.

The decorations from the surrounding shops give an almost magical vide to their short trip. Light illuminating blond locks and lake green eyes make Wolfram look more of an angel that he is in Yuuri’s eyes.

Seeing the wonder in Wolfram’s face as he takes everything in makes Yuuri feeling light and content. This is what he wanted to see. His fiancé showing the innocent side of him. No frown, no frustration, no worries. Just childlike happiness of trying and experiencing new things. 

Sooner or later, things will change. They will have to shoulder more responsibilities. They’re going to grow up, be the monarchs that Shin Makoku needs. And as much as possible, Yuuri wants both of them to have time to be free of burden. To be teenagers, cherish being together and have a quiet and peaceful moment. 

A sudden gust of wind gives Yuuri’s companion chills. The movement brings him back to the present. _ That’s right_, he thinks. _ This is now. _

Yuuri takes Wolfram’s hand, drawing the blond’s attention to him. Tilting his head, seeming to be asking a question. Yuuri shakes his head and they continue walking, facing ahead.

He gives the hand he’s holding a squeeze and receive one in return. The future might seem scary but he knows that this hand will be there. To provide encouragement, to help him, to pick him up. Yuuri smiled to himself.

“Yuuri, look!” Wolfram said, pointing at the giant white Christmas tree in the middle of the shopping district that is giving the place such a merry atmosphere.

The way Wolfram’s face lightens up with excitement cement Yuuri’s opinion that bringing Wolfram to Earth with him is a good decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because I'm feeling a bit sentimental, I guess? I know I'm not an active fan but I still love these two. Even though the KKM fandom is not that big as it used to be, there are still some people who are reading KKM fics. I feel really happy whenever I received kudos from my first fic. It reminds me that yes, there's still some left. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
